


A Workshop and A Lab

by Cozonke



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Moira, Confession, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gency almost happened too, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, MEKAnic (dat how u spell?), Moicy 4life, Moicy alert, No Sexual Content, Pharmery almost happened but failed, Sorry Not Sorry, super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozonke/pseuds/Cozonke
Summary: It was Angela's first day, she had to work in a lab, but she had a partner too, her name was Moira, as they got closer, they became friends, friends for now, but for the future? It'll be told, Hana, also has been hanging out with a new person rather than Lena and Lucio.(





	1. Compressed

**Author's Note:**

> Moicy or Pharmercy or Gency?

Angela walked in the big HQ of Overwatch, she was a new recruit, she had met people, she met some friendly people too, she was being toured by the test pilot, Lena Oxton, the cheeriest, yet happiest member of Overwatch, Angela was assigned as a doctor, and was given a lab with a person, Angela wasnt really that social, but she tried.

"That was the end of the tour luv! Your lab is at the left edge!, Bye!" Lena shouted and waved goodbye, Angela did the same.

Angela sighed and relaxed;  
'You can do this Angela!, relax....'

She walked through the corridor and saw the lab on the edge like what Lena told her, she sighed and entered.

"Greetings, doc"

Angela gasped as she was met by a redhead.

"I am Moira O'Deorain, call me Moira if you want." The redhead said, crossing her arms.

"I..i'm Angela" Angela stuttered.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Moira asked as Angela accepted her hand.

They talked for awhile, laughed and worked...together, it was a foreign feeling for Angela, she hasn't really had this kind of feeling or emotions, she was new to it, she was very calm, not like before, she was happy, to finally have another friend.

An hour have passed by and they were talking, just talking because there were no patients yet, 

"So Angela, what wanted you to be in Overwatch?, the tech? Or what?" Moira asked,

"Actually... i have not thought yet, I was bored and decided to just... do random things"

"Such as work here?, working in Overwatch is not a.. random thing, dear, we save people too, you know?" Moira replied, playing with a scissor

"Well... maybe I jusr wanted to prove my own tech here"

"Your own tech?, right..." Moira asked, 

"I have reasearches too, about nanobiology and others, I've created this staff too!, it can regenarate you, but in a short way, it can heal you" Angela mocked,

"Huh.., impressive, i wanna see what else that staff of yours can do." Moira asked with a polite gesture. 

"Heh.." Angela sighed as a knock on the door was heard, Moira stood up and reached for the door knob, 

"Moira, Angela, we need you on the bottom floor..Now!" The Blackwatch head shouted, Gabriel. 

"What's the matter Gabe?, can't you see I'm making a friend over here?" Moira frowned, 

"It's ok Moira.. So.. Gabe?, umm.. what do we do?" Angela interrupted. 

Gabriel shrugged his shouldiers; "I like this girl, she's respectful.. follow me please" Gabriel gestured while Moira crossed her arms. 

"What now Gabe?,'" Moira groaned. 

"Well, my team got damaged, sooo....It's up to you now" Gabriel replied and gestured Moira and Angela to the stairs, "I have business to do so, Keep in touch, ok?" Gabriel left in a second. 

"Come on Angela, show me what that staff of yours can do" Moira teased, looking smug, Angela held her staff tight to her chest and nodded. 

They went down stairs to only see 19 injured men on a bench, one of them waved hello to Angela and she waved back, Moira gave the soldier an angry look. 

"Okay! People, please form a line, we will heal you one by one! Everyone inderstand?" Angela asked at the whole men, which they nodded back, they formed a straight line, and waited for Angela's respond, "Umm... Moira, can you give the kit to me please?", Moira rolled her eyea and handed the kit to Angela, the first patient had a bullet on his waist, 'This wouldn't be bad..I guess' Angela thought to herself, grabbing her staff and pressed a button which gave out a beam of bright yellow, 

"Oh..interesting.." Moira complemented, looking amazed, she tried to amaze Angela too, she got her Biotic Grasp on the table, she enlocked one of them on her left hand, she went near too Angela, who was sweating, "Let me help doc" Moira grinned, pointing her Biotic Grasp at the patient's waist, it released a yellow juice that closed the the hole of the bullet. 

"Hey!, i got that you know?, show off.." Angela shouted, Moira shrugged her ahoulders. 

"I believe you were first doctor?, is that what all your little staff can do?" Moira replied, putting her hands on her waist, trying to look smug, Angela groaned and sighed, she got her staff and emitted a yellow light which made the patient sigh. 

"That felt good... Thanks docs!" The patient said, leaving while rubbing his hand with his other hand. 

"There, now what else can your technology do?..hm?" Angela asked, crossing her arms. 

"It's a challenge then, doc" Moira replied, raising her left arm a bit. 

-◇-◇-◇-◇-◇-◇-◇-◇-◇-◇-◇-◇-◇-◇-◇-◇-◇-◇-◇-◇-◇-◇-◇-◇ 

30 minutes has passed by, they have cured 16 people already, 3 more people to go then, Angela ran out of ideas on what else her staff can do, while Moira stil had plenty. 

" **Tá tú ceart go leor doc?" **, Moira glanced at Angela, who looked frustrated.****

"Wh..what? I Don't understand..your language..." Angela replied. 

"It's irish doc," Moira giggled, making Angela blush and look away, "Wanna go eat after this?" Moira added, stitching a patient's arm. 

"Sure!, that'd be nice, I'm kinda hungry too." Angela stuttered, looking away and rubbed her arm. 

"No need to be shy doc, express your feelings" retorted Moira, Angela looked away further, 

"We're only friends Moira, you know that?" Angela asked, looking back at Moira, who was massaging their last patient, 

"I figured, still up to that dinner?" Moira glanced back at Angela, 

"Sure, but not a date...you kn-" 

"Look, i know, just friends, friendly dinner then?" Moira asked, finishing massaging the patient, the patient left, so Moira sat on the available chair, Moira shrugged her shoulders and gave a small smile 

Angela blushed; "Come on, let's go, i'm hungry", Moira stood up and went to her room, "Wait! Moira! Meet me at the front, ok?" Angela asked before Moira would dissapear, Moira nodded and left. 

In Angela's room 

"Hm...what should I wear?" Angela talked to herself, looking between a magenta dress and an indigo dress, "Maybe...the magenta....", Angela got the magenta dress and changed, "Hope..Moira would...lik- No no no, your just **FRIENDS** Angela....friends, you have no whatsoever feelings toward her,.....friends..." Angela exhaled, then inhaled deeply, she exited her room to run to their meeting place, she saw Angela already there, 'Damn, she's fast' she thought to herself, unlike Angela, Moira wore a brownish-orange polo layered with a red tie and wore a light brown jeans, 'Huh, she doesn't wear a dress?, guess she's not a girly type' Angela thought, waving at Moira which she waved back. 

"Ready doc?" Moira asked, giving Angela a smug gesture, Angela just nodded and they walked out the HQ.....together.


	2. Friendly Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Moira goes on a friendly date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma make another which includes Lena and Amelie :p

"I'd take a....umm... Cheese Fondue, thanks" Angela ordered as the waitress smiled, nodded and left.

"What's a Cheese Fondue?, is that like a chocolate one but cheese?" Moira asked, putting her arms on her lap.

Angela looked at Moira; "Well... kindoff, it's a very famous dish in my country" as Angela took some wipes to wipe her hands, "What did you order?" Angela added,

"I just ordered the breakfast meal" Moira replied.

"Moira...you do know it's **dinner** right?"

"Eh, they have beans."

"Whatever..."

Minutes have passed by, they sat in silence, waiting for their order, Angela sighed and started the conversation; "Hey Moira."

Moira looked at Angela with one eye open, "What?"

"What do you instead of helping me with healing the patients?"

"Genetics" Moira mumbled as she rubbed both of her eyes.

"Oh..." Angela said, rubbing both of her arms, "So..when will our ord-"

"1 more minute" Moira yawned.

They talked for awhile, until their orders came.

"Here you go ma'am, I'm sorry it took long!, our gas ran out, sorry we kept you waiting!" The waitress frowned as she gave their order.

"Hey, hey, it's okay!, don't worry!" Angela repliedlooking at the waitress who smiled again

"Thanks" replied the waitress.

They both took their food and started eating, only **Angela** did though,

"Moira? Are you not gonna eat?" Angela spoke with food in her mouth,

"Doc, why must you be so...happy?, it's weird...." Moira asked, eating a spoon of beans.

Angela gulped and spoke "Well... people won't be afraid of me!, I want to be kind to everyone, so I can be friends with them too, I don't want to be alone...you know?"

"So your saying...you want that waitress to be friends with you?" Moira asked, putting one eyebrow up and the other one down.

"Kinda" Angela shrugged her shoulders as she ate more,

"Right....but doc, what if their your enem-" 

"Then I won't!, have some logic Moira..." Angela replied, gulping down her food.

"Good, because I thought you'd be friends with the ommics.." Moira shrugged.

"As long they are good" Angela corrected her, taking another bite of her dish,

"Meh.." Moira replied, Eating another spoon of beans, "So doc..... Who are your friends? Or people you've met?" Moira added, looking at Angela with a bit of crumbs in her cheeks. 

"Ummm....well.. there's Lena, Jack, Jesse, Lucio, Hana, Winston, Gabriel, well i just met him, and...you" Angela replied, dipping another bread slice into cheese, 

"Oh, nice, You should meet Mei, she has great tech, a friend she made which spanws hell of ice, and... she's a climatologist." Moira said, pushing her finished plate to the side of the table. 

"Huh... I'll try in my free time..." Angela replied, hearing a _beeping_ in her pocket. 

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Guh... I'll be right back Moira, Jack's calling me you know?,, business or whate-" 

" **What kind of business? Hmm?....** " Moira mocked, grinning. 

"Your such a child Moira.." Angela replied, standing up and went near the exit, grabbing her phone, "Hello?, Jack? You there?" 

"I... uh.. oh Angela, umm... where are you?, I can't find you, neither can I find Moira..." 

"Oh!, we're eating at a restaurant nearby, Why? What do you nee-" 

"Ok..ok, Can you guys hurry up?" There was a mix of worry and anger in Jack's tone, 

"Um... why? Is something wrong?" Angela asked, gripping her phone harder.

"Another, group of people are hurt again from our mission, is it alright if you and Moi-" 

"Ah!, yes, sure!, Don't worry Jack, we'l be there!" 

"Alright, If you eay so.." Jack then hung up, leaving Angela to sigh... 

"Soo?, you cool doc?" Moira asked, stirring a smoothie with a straw, 

"Another wave of _I need healing_ men" Angela replied, "Hey, where did you get that..smoothie?" Angela added, 

"Science can reveal the truth..." Moira replied, with smug in her tone, Angela frowned, leaving Moira laughing, "Ordering it, duh.." Moira said, sipping another drink. 

"Ugh...let's go! Jack's waiting for u-" 

"Shh...shush... I'm still drinking, besides, why are you so into Mr. Boyscout?" 

Angela blushed, leaving her startled as she put her phone in her pocket, "I....I....I just want to prove my...no..Wait..wait.. I just..I lost my words..bleh.." Angela replied, leaving Moira laughing.... Again...

"I think what your trying to say is...you...Love him... am i correct?" Moira asked, grinning slyly and drank her whole smoothie, also pushing it aside the table, "Alright Angela, let's go.." They both left the restaurant, and was welcomed with a warm goodbye from the waitress that they met, they both waved back, leaving the waitress smiling, 

"Moira...you do know you have your... Overwatch Badge on your..." Angela said dryly as she pointed at the badge, leaving Moira grinning. 

"Heh,.no wonder why the waitress was happy" Moira replied, looking at the bright moon while walking with Angela, retreating to the Overwatch HQ, They almost touched hands...almost...just like a few more inch close... 

Angela giggled, stuffing her pocket with her hands, she sighed, looking at Moira; "Moira...?" Angela sighed, Moira made a questioning hum, signing her to continue, "Umm...What do you think of... practicing with me?, I'd wanna see more of your technology and your skill.." 

"Oh..what do you mean?" 

"Jack told me if I'd be in combat, I have to train and I want you in my team..you know? We needed one more person though.." 

"Sure Angela, I'd love to.." Moira replied dryly as she glanced at Angela, "Do you have anything else to ask?" Moira asked, wishing for Angela to respond that she actually had feelings for her.. 

"Umm..no.. I'm fine.." Angela replied, smiling at Moira, 

".....Alright" Moira said, staring at the ground. 

"Angela! Moira!, over here!" Jack shouted at them, waving at them. 

"WE'LL BE THERE, HANG IN MINUTE OR YOU CAN JUST HANG YOURSE-" 

"Moira!, let's just go.".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hon hon baguette


	3. Practice Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana wants Angela to be a mom and Moira as Davis Bowie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Angela woke up in her small bed, she stood up and opened her curtains, only to reveal a big amount of shining light stomp upon her, she looked away, trying not to burn her eyes, she let the curtain open and went to the bathroom, it was small, **LIKE** very small, it had no tub or whatsoever, just a shower, a sink and a mirror, and a toilet, Angela sighed as she grabbed her toothbrush and lazily brushed her teeth as you know that she's dead inside, also empty.

Angela walked out the bathroom, feeling refreshed (she didnt shower imo), she grabbed her labcoat and carefully put it on.

She exited her room to only find Hana, known as D.va, facing Angela with a sad face, one tear dripping from her eye.

"Anything wrong?... Hana?" Angela asked as she scratched the back of her neck.

"I...I... I want you to be my mommy!" Hana cried, crying as she attacked Angela with a tight embrace, leaving Angela to sigh.

"Hey..hey..what's wrong, why are you crying?" Angela asked, kneeling down to reach Hana's size, stroking her hair as she tried to comfort Hana.

"J..Jack made me do fif....fifty **PUSH-UPS!** " Hana cried, "So...so..I thought I could visit you since your the most kindest person, and..and.." Hana added as she cried.

"Hey..hey, take it easy, don't go hard on yourself, you're a tough child Hana remember that...and sure, I'll be your mommy Hana" Angela replied, "You dirty gremlin!" Angela added as she embraced Hana back, leaving her a satisfied smile.

"Th..thanks..mom" Hana snoffled, rubbing her teary eye with her hand.

"Come, I'm going to practice!, you can watch mo-"

"I'm in your group already mommy!" Hana interrupted her, laughing with joy.

"Oh, that settles it then, let's go, we're almost late" Angela replied, giving a small smile to Hana as she giggled.

They held hands on the corridor while Hana talked to Angela during the walk to the training ground, Angela answered them back kindly, giving Hana some love.

"Um..Hana, there's no father you kn-"

"Don't worry mommy! We have David Bowie! I always ship you with her! Since I saw you last night on that reataurant!, So cute, yet perfect!" Hana purred, leaving Angela with a worried laugh,

'Oh god, she saw me with Moira..I'll have to play this through..' Angela though, "So...Hana, who's David Bowie?" Angela pretended like she didn't know.  
.  
"Oh you know!, redhead lady that looks like a boy and likes **ANIME**!!" Hana replied while laughing, causing Angela to shiver down her spine

"You mean....Moira?" Angela asked, slowing slower than usual. 

"Mhm, whatever her name is, you look like a perfect match!" Hana shouted through the walls, in the middle of 6:00 AM, there was silence as they walked through the hall, then a door banged open to reveal the pilot from yesterday, 

"Wuz this?!, Hana has found Angela's match?!" Lena asked as she looked at Angela then at Hana who had a playful smirk, the other door banged open aswell, revealing Lucio wearing pajamas, 

"Congrats doc!" The brazilian said, looking at a worried Angela, 

"Guys... you don't even kno-" 

Angela was interrupted as she saw Moira with a labcoat, straight hair while it was glistening, she had a metal item on her left eye too, while she tested in her bran new weapons, her left hand left out a slimey yellow liquid subtance and her right hand beamed a translucent purple beam as she had a horn ring on her head. 

"Guh...g...gu.." Angela stuttered, being speachless, _She's that...beautiful.._ Angela thought to herself, Hana stared at Angela with a worried face and waved her hand at Angela's face if she would respond back, Hana got more stuttering from Angela as a respond, Hana let out a cute _Huff_ and stared at the direction of which Angela was looking at, Hana smirked at the sight of her face. 

"Huhuhuhu!, MOOOOM, GORGEOUS ISN'T SHEEEEE" Hana shouted, making the whole people look at her in confusion, "I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHRROOOOOOOM!" Hana added as she raised bot her hands and left sowly, but quietly. 

"Come on luv, let's go!" Lena waved as Angela shook her head and waved back as she nodded, "We still have to wait for Hana luv" the brit added,

While Jack explained the rules for the team practice, Hana walked in eventually and sat beside Angela on an empty bench, "So.., team 1 is: Me, Hana, Angela, Moira, Lena, Lucio, and team 2 is; Gabriel, Mei, Zenyatta, Genji, Hanzo and, Brigitte." Jack explained as he gestured all the people inside the plane. \-- 

Hana and Angela sat together on a long chair inside the plane, Lucio was teaching Lena to make some music, and Moira looked at Amgela half of the time, eventually, Angela noticed and shemtried her best to ignore it, Hana and Angela chattered for about 2 hours, and as the new recruit walked infront of her, Hana could't imagine further more. 

She was a tall woman, not as tall as Moira but she was muscular too, probably the most muscular woman on Overwatch, she had brought her cat too, it had a leash that said "GUSTAV", the recruit had a tall pony tail reaching until her collarbone or somewhere, Hana could tell this new recruit was swedish becuase of her accent, she had a small shield and a flail whip, she also has a small bright flag on her bag, She was talking to Lucio and Tracer, Hana gulped down as she stood up and walked akwardly towards Brigitte, Angela caught sight and patted Hana, "Where are you going Hana?" The valkyrie-armored person asked, Hana looked at Angela and sat back to her chair. 

"Umm...bathroom break?" Hana replied uneasy, Angela grimaced and focused her eyes on Hana. 

"Hun, you went to the lavatory like 2 hours ago, you can't fool me.." Angela said, crossing her arms, Hana frowned as she looked down. 

"Fine...I'm just gonna go to my buddies, is thay okay?" Hana asked, Angela looked at Lena, Lucio and a woman she hasn't seen before, ahe looked back at Hana with her big puppy eyes, Angela sighed and nodded as her respond, Hana gave a big thumbs up and a big smile, Hana proceeded to walk akwardly to the recruit, Hana patted the recruit softly and the recruit noticed, she turned back and saw Hana, the recruit waved and Hana waved back. 

"Hej!, i'm Brigitte Lindholm, You're Hana Song right?, professional gamer and a streamer!" The receuit said in a bloomy voice, It reminded Hana of Reinhardt, then her thoughts returned to the recruit named 'Brigitte, Hana tried to impress her with swedish talking shit but she never listened in class, all she'd do is sleep in class. 

"Ah!, yes, How did you know?" Hana pretended, knowing it was either Lucio or Lena, Hana looked at both of them and looked at Brigitte again. 

"Your friends told me!, Here, come sit down with us!" Brigitte said, patting a space on the bench, Hana smiled and sat beside Brigitte, the group talked and chattered about their social life and depression, but everytime Brigitte laughed, it would make Hana giggle, did she like this woman?, or did she _Love_ this woman?, Hana shrigged off her thoughts and returned to her friends, Lena grabbed her phone and alerted them for a selfie, They all smiled and, _click_ , Lena let everyone check the photo, Hana smiled at the receuit's smile, It was Beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be a surprise in Chap. 5 :)

**Author's Note:**

> There'll be more :3, btw, I reply to all comments! ^_^


End file.
